In door seal assemblies there may be a mounting fitting that is secured to the door post or door jamb, and a door seal that seats in the mounting fitting. It is often desirable for mounting hardware, such as mechanical fasteners to be concealed from view. To that end, there may be a cap or other cosmetic covering that fits on the mounting fitting.